The tribe of cats
by Airpelt is awesome
Summary: This is about Airpelt and his apprentice in the tribe facing more troubles.


The tribe of cats

written by Tala E

Prolouge

A black tom came up and sat beside a white she-cat. "I`m scared that I won`t be a great father Snowfur." The black tom said. "Well don`t be afraid Shadowclaw, you will be a great father!" Snowfur mewed. "Well ok. If you say so my mate." Shadowclaw mewed. They twinded thier tails together.

Chapter 1

"So, it doesn`t matter!" Streamstar hissed. "Starpaw get a bigger patrol and bring Stripestar." Airpelt whispered in her ear. Starpaw obayed. "So, tell me that you are ambushing. Because I know you are." "Enough arguing Airpelt. What do you want Streamstar?" Stripestar growled. "I wanted to see you Stripestar." Streamstar said with glittering eyes giving off a lie. "Stripestar don`t do it! He is lieing!" Airpelt hissed. "Fine, but we will do it right here right now." Oh, no this is an ambush he thought. "Starpaw take a patrol to gaurd the camp and i mean now." Starpaw took a small patrol and they gaurded the camp. "Ambush now!" Streamstar ordered. Before Streamstar lunged at Stripestar Lightningstar brought a patrol to help attack the helpless cats that are fighting the tribe of the stream. "Lightningstar? I can`t beleave that you are here!" Starpaw mewed. " I knew there was something wrong." Lightningstar growled. "You i will make sure you will be gone!" Airpelt yowled at Streamstar. "Why?" Streamstar growled as he got ready to pounce. "I watched Fluffypelt almost die and i saw her retire early because of you!" Airpelt schreeched as he went flying torwards Streamstar. Then all of a sudden they started to tackle each other. "I will make sure you die Streamstar!" Airpelt hissed in his ear. Wait the ambush with the tunnelers! he thought. Airpelt yowled "Retreat!" Then they all remembered. "Come and get us if you dare Streamstar!" they all teased. Aipelt disappered. I`m in a hole. he thought. "NOW" Stripestar yowled. All the cats jumped out and surrprised the patrol. "Time to return the favor Streamstar! Prepare to die!" Airpelt hissed. Then Airpelt put his paw on his neck then killed him. "What have i done!" Airpelt said with tears running down his cheeks. His whole body trembuled. He ran away from the tribe`s territory. "I killed a leader that was on his last life!" he mewed. He went through his territory that night and he went to his warrior ansestor`s moonstone. He fell asleep when he put his nose to the stone. "I... I don`t know where i am." he mewed. "I know where you are at." a cat mewed from behind him. "You are in the tribe when night falls. I know you think you did something wrong but the tribe when night falls was in you." Then he woke up blinking. He ran through his tribe`s territory and dived into the camp. "You`re ok!" Starpaw mewed happily. "I thought i would never see you again!" Airpelt ran over to her and twinded his tail with hers.

Chapter 2

It has been two moons since i have seen my mentor ran off and come back i think i can handle becoming a warrior."Starpaw do you wish to uphold the warrior code even if it is the cost of your life?" "I do." "Then by the powers when night falls you are now known as Starpelt." Stripestar mewed. Starpelt looked at her brother. Snakepaw... wait no. It is Snakepelt. Stripestar interruped her thoughts. "Snakepelt and Starpelt. you two need to sit in vigle for tonight. And the deputy has fallen ill. He... he... he has bla... blackcough. Airpelt you are now our new deputy." All the cats started shouting Airpelt`s name. Apprently Airpelt is popular with the clan. Airpelt padded up to him. "I`m happy that we can sleep in the same den together." he mewed. "Yeah i guss." Starpelt mewed. "Well i am going to check on our old deputy." Starpelt mewed. She got up and padded off to the medican cat`s clearing. She heard a wailing inside the den. "Are you ok Mossfoot? Because i can help you if you want." Starpelt offered. "Come in Starpelt. WAH ha ha!" Mosspelt cryed. "Oh, no it`s... it`s my father is dead. Snakepelt!" Starpelt wailed. Snakepelt came crashing into the clearing with claws unsheathed. He came into the den and burst into tears. Stripestar came padding in. "My loyal brother... is... is now gone." He dashed out of the den and called a meeting. Every cat came in the clearing murmering to one another. "I Stripestar has called every one of you because Fireblaze is dead! I would like to go to the gathering tonight but we can`t. Airpelt go to the gathering with some warriors and tell them why i can`t come. " Wow i can`t beleve that Stripestar is so heart broken when he has a mate two brave toms and... himself. Starpelt thought. "Shadowclaw, Nightshadow, Braveclaw, Snowpaw, and Breezepelt let`s get ready for the gathering tonight." Airpelt sighed. Night fell by the time everyone came out and mourned for the best deputy ever. It was dawn when the patrol from the gathering came back. Starpelt was sitting pationtly while her brother went to sleep in the warrior`s den. Then Airpelt came dashing over to her. They padded side by side together. "Airpelt what took you so long to come ho... ho... hommme?" Starpelt mewed as she saw a black cat in front of her then flashed in front of her to dissaper. "What`s the matter Starpelt?" Airpelt mewed. "I saw a black cat then it flashed and it dissapered!" Starpelt mewed. "That`s impossible!" he exclaimed. "But you must be tired." Airpelt mewed. They dissapered into the warrior`s den. Sleep drifed over her and then she fell asleep.

She woke up and blinked. She saw that she was in the warrior`s den. She slipped outside. then she looked at her belly. It`s get bigger. she thought. "Airpelt?" She mewed. Then all of a sudden she saw a cat that was one half of it`s body with fur and the other side of it with skeliton body on the other half. She screamed and screamed then she saw Airpelt dashing over to her and the black cat dissapered. "I saw the black cat again and Airpelt you don`t want to know what it looked like." She mewed with fear smell all over her. "Let`s talk to Stripestar ok." Airpelt mewed with comfert in his eyes.

Chapter 3

Five moons have passed sinse Starpelt has seen that strange black cat. "Stripestar you wanted me?" Airpelt mewed. " Well I am on my last life and i am retireing to the elders. So are you ready to become leader?" Stripestar mewed. "I can take care of a clan but the things that are going on! I think i can fix things." Airpelt mewed. Airpelt jumped on the highrock and called a meeting. "Every one Stripestar is retireing to join the elders. We honer you Stripestar and thank you to be our leader. I shall call my new deputy. Shadowclaw you are the new deputy!" "Shadowclaw, Shadowclaw, Shadowclaw, Shadowclaw!" the clan mewed. "Tonight i shall go to the moonstone to recive my ten lives." Airpelt jumped down to show that the meeting was over. Mossfoot padded over to him. "I knew that was going to happen. So, here are some travling herbs for you." Mossfoot mewed. Airpelt dashed out on the moorland. He reched the moonstone and he put his nose to the stone. "Hello Airpelt. Have you come hear to recive your ten lives?" A white she-cat mewed. "Yes." "I am Airstar. Ruffledkit do wish to give him his first life?" "Yes Airstar!" Ruffledkit mewed. "First bfore you recive your ten lives let`s get rid of your real life." Airstar mewed. "What? I can`t let you-" Airpelt was interrupred by Airstar. "Do you want to become a leader or not?" Airstar mewed. "Yes Airstar." "Then this will be painful so stay still." Airstar mewed. Pain gripped at Airpelt as he was losing his real life. Airpelt started to feel cold. Then Airstar mewed "Alrighty are you ready to recive your ten lives? Alright Rufflekit are you ready?" "You bet! Airpelt i give you faith and streanghth for worst times in the tribe." Ruffledkit mewed. Rufflekit stood on her hind paws and Airpelt bent over to touch noses with her. The new life flowed in him like he was just born. Ruffledkit stepped back and let Fireblaze step up. "With this life i give you courge for the worst battles in the tribe." Fireblaze mewed. Fireblaze stped back and let Darknessstar step up. "I give you love for the ones you love that you lost that you have a mate." Darknessstar mewed. Then the two lives surched throu him as Darknessstar touched him. "I think seven more lives to go!" Airpelt mewed. Streamstar padded up to him. "With this life i give you belife for the tribe that you can succsed in everything you do." Streamstar and Airpelt touched noses.

Chapter 4

"Mosspelt how many kits do i have?" Starpelt panted. "Alright! We are done!" Mossfoot mewed. "I will call uhh... are there all toms or she-cats?" "Both. Two she-cats and a tom." Mossfoot mewed. The tom looked dark chocolet and there was a white she-cat with a black striped tail and another she-cat that looks like Starpelt and Airstar mixed together. "I will call the tom Chocoletkit the white she-cat with a black striped tail Stripekit and last but not least the one that looks like Airstar and I Cherrykit!" Starpeltvmewed happily. "Then it is settled. I must get Shadowclaw." Mossfoot mewed. Mossfoot paded out of the den. Starpelt could hear murrmerings of Mossfoot and Shadowclaw. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join under neith the high rock for a clan meeting." Shadowclaw mewed. Every queen and kit except Starpelt and her kits came out and gathered belough the high rock. "Great news every one! Starpelt has just given birth to three healthy and strong kits." Shadowclaw mewed happily. "Well what are the names of these kits?" Breezeclaw asked. "Well... I realy don`t know the names of these kits!" Shadowclaw mewed. "Who`s kits?" Airstar mewed. Every one jumped. "Well Airstar it`s Starpelt." Mossfoot mewed. "Is she alright?" Airstar mewed with fear in his eyes. "Yes she is fine. She had her kits right on time. She is so excited to let her mate see thier kits." Mossfoot mewed. Starpelt padded out with three kits pading behind her very wabbily. "Mother who is that?" Stripekit asked. "Who the leader?" Starpelt asked. "Yes mom!" Cherrykit mewed. "Why that is my mate Cherrykit Stripekit and Chocoletkit." Starpelt mewed. "Who is this Starpelt?" Airstar mewed. "Our three kits. Do you like the names?" Starpelt asked. "They are perfekt." Airstar mewed. "I love you dad." Chocoletkit mewed. "Well would you four like to sleep in my den for tonight?" Airstar mewed. Mosspelt padded up. "I hav to talk to you two." Mossfoot mewed to Airstar and Starpelt. "Ok." they both mewed at the same time. The three kits padded off to play with the other kits. The three cats went into Airstar`s den. "I have found out that Cherrykit is blind." Mossfoot mewed. "We... we... " Starpelt began wail. "I can take her as my apprentice." Mossfoot mewed. "What about the other two?" Airstar asked while trying to comfert his mate. "They`re fine but i got an omen last night. 'There will be your leader`s kits that will be holding the power of the stars in thier paws.' " Mossfoot mewed. That is strange. Starpelt thought. A hiss came from outside the den. Airstar padded out. He gasped. Starpelt padded out too. She gasped and started to cry.

Chapter 5

"What happened?" Airstar mewed at the whole entire tribe. It was the tribe of the sky made of lightning. "We where chased out by the tribe of shadow of darkness." Winterclaw mewed. Then she ordered some of her warriors to set down Lightningstar. The loving and caring cat seemed so cold. "Clawstar said that he wanted to talk to him then we heard this loud screech and our warriors padded in the den saw that Clawstar killed Lightningstar. So i gathered the tribe and we got out just in time." Winterclaw mewed. Chocoletkit padded up to Winterclaw and snifed her. Cherrykit did the same thing but sat at her paw looking up to her. "Hmm... I know a way to get your camp back." Cherrykit mewed. "Well then what is it?" Winterclaw asked. "First we need to set up an ambush." Cherrykit mewed. "When we get our ambush ready we can attack from behind." Cherrykit mewed thoughtfully. "When we do our ambush works we can do the elament of surprise." Cherrykit mewed. "Who`s brilliant kit is this?" Winterclaw mewed questingly. "I am the daughter of Airstar and Starpelt." Cherrykit mewed. "So as i was saying. When we surprise them they will be stunned, there fore we can attack fast and hard." Cherrykit mewed. "Then we can setup our-" Winterclaw was interrupted by Airstar saying, "Your tribe needs a rest besides tonight is the gathering we should be getting ready." They left my the time the sun has set. They went into the clearing. Every single tribe cat and leader was hear. "Well it was about time you two showed up." Clawstar growled. "Let us start the gathering!" Flowstar mewed. She narrowed her eyes at Airstar. "Airstar goes first." The three leaders mewed. "I have to say something very important. The tribe of shadow of darkness is no right tribe to have thishorible leader."" Airstar mewed. Every one gasped.

**TO BE CONTINUED... XD**


End file.
